Hammer Securities
|fgcolor= |image=HammerSecurity WoL Game1.JPG |imgsize= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |type=Mercenary company |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Kel-Morian Combine |strength= |special=Elite marauders |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} Hammer Securities (H-Sec) is a private security firm based in the Kel-Morian Combine. History Hammer Securities provided corporate security, and was often at odds with the Terran Dominion. During the Second Great War, they offered their services to Raynor's Raiders after the rebels stole a Keystone fragment from the Tal'darim on Monlyth for the Moebius Foundation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill's laptop (in English). 2010. Members were also part of the Moebius Security forces on Tyrador VIII when Sarah Kerrigan invaded the planet in an attempt to learn the locations of the remaining artifact fragments.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. There were also members in Mira's Marauders,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Tosh's Goons,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. and the Umojan Protectorate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. They took part in the expedition into the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Amon's Fall (in English). 2015-11-10. A number of Hammer Securities were present in a Kel-Morian colony that fell to infestation by Amon's Forces during the End War, and were infested by Amon's Brood. Allied commanders sent to evacuate the colony were forced to fight the infested Hammer Securities.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Miner Evacuation (in English). 2018. Game Effect Raynor's Raiders Mira's Marauders Tosh's Goons Umojan Protectorate Moebius Security |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Into the Void |baseunit=Marauder |role= |useguns=The Mediator |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply=2 |campcost= |time= |produced=Merc compound |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=M |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=125 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=The Mediator |gun1strength=12 (+12 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.5 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1/+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=X |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott=X |concattop= }} Elite marauders come in squads of 2, which can be bought twice per mission. They have +25% more HP and deal +20% damage compared to regular marauders. Abilities AI only abilities Upgrades Development The elite marauders' arms, backpack, head, crotch, and kneepads were all redone which left very little of the original marauder model left. Its claws are a reference to the cybernetic arm of Rory Swann.2010-2011, Starcraft 2: Swann + Marauder. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-16 Trivia "Three Hammer Securities" is mentioned in Heroes of the Storm flavor text for a marauder Muradin skin. This is a reference to both H-Sec, and the three dwarf clans of Warcraft. References Category: Kel-Morian Combine Category:Terran mercenary organizations Category:Terran marauders Category:Terran infantry classes